Royal Retribution
by JenniferHawke
Summary: 5 years after the Chantry explosion, Fenris is one of Sebastian's greatest friends and business partners. But Sebastian is still on the hunt for the elf's former lover Hawke, and Anders. When the couple are discovered, Fenris is put to the ultimate test. A sequel to 'Two's Company, Three's a Crowd' but not necessary to read it first. Art done by GIVEthemHORNS on deviantart.
1. I have to let you go

**Authors notes: Finally, I am back! For those who have not read the first story, Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, it's not necessary (although I would love it if you did). I am grateful that Shinkshinkshink is my beta once again. And look at the BEAUTIFUL cover art. Done by the insanely talented GIVEthemHORNS on deviantart (thanks a million for the permission). She has amazing DA2 art.**

**There will be a soundtrack to each chapter. The song for this one is "I have to let you go" by Nightwish on YT: /watch?v=S1Yw-l9C2TE**

* * *

**Retribution:** a proportional response intended to communicate a message: "This is how wrong your actions were".

* * *

The slaves cried out from their cage, the one attached to the cart of their slaver's fallen horse. It was not an uncommon sight on the outskirts of Starkhaven. Slavers were always high in numbers, capturing weak elves whenever they saw an opportunity. They were usually sold to magisters in Tevinter at a fine price. Two of the slavers lay dead, one with an arrow through his head, another had his heart crushed through his chest. Three remained.

"I will repeat myself once more," Sebastian said slowly. "Release those elves, and you are free to go."

"I aint afraid of you!" One slaver yelled, and Fenris shook his head.

"A most unwise decision, to go against the Prince of Starkhaven."

"P-prince?" Another stuttered.

"Clearly you aren't from around here, fiend." The white haired elf said coldly.

"I don't give a rat's arse who he is. These slaves belong to me!" A man with long jet black hair yelled, and before him, he cast a spell, summoning two rage demons.

"Ah, another mage. The perfect opportunity for us to test out our new toy, wouldn't you agree Fenris?"

"I do, friend."

Sebastian released a hail of arrows, and they scattered across the ground, crashing into their enemies. One took his great sword, and slashed against the offending weapons that fell from the sky. Fenris charged forward, wielding his sword, hacking through one of the demons that had been summoned. Its fiery presence burned his flesh and he howled out, his strikes becoming more determined and valiant. He moved back and forth, his footwork quick and choreographed like a dance he had performed many times before. It was not long before both demons were dead, as well as the two swordsmen. All the was left was the mage. He glared with piercing brown eyes at Fenris.

"Fenris, now!" Sebastian yelled. Fenris withdrew a collar from his coat, casting it forward. The metal collar locked around the mages neck, and when he tried to call upon his magic, crying out as searing pain shot through his veins, and he fell to the ground. He gasped for air, as smoke emanated from his body.

"What...what in the bloody Void have you done to me? Get this thing off of me!"

Fenris chuckled and Sebastian strolled over. "That, my unfortunate mage, is my royal inventor's newest creation. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it yet. It's the latest technology that the Chantry has been using to quiet mages instead of making them tranquil. Has earned me a small fortune." He smirked and the man's eyes went wide.

"No, please! I can't go back to the circle. I won't!"

"Then may I suggest you start running now, before I change my mind." The prince said in a cold voice, and the mage scrambled to his feet, tripping over them as he ran away.

"You let him go?" Fenris asked.

"Well he won't be getting out of that collar, not unless he stops by the castle and Elwin takes it off of him. Without his vices, he'll be harmless."

"True enough." Fenris replied, now turning his attention to the caged slaves.

"Please, let us out of here!" A young girl cried. There were five of them in total. Sebastian approached the cage, and held the lock in his hands.

"One of them had the key." An elder male said.

"No need." Sebastian popped open the lock with ease, a handy attribute to being a skilled rogue, and the elves climbed down. One of them no older than eighteen years old, stared at both Fenris and Sebastian, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"You...you're the prince and the lyrium elf! An ex slave."

"Aye. You are correct, lad."

"Does this mean we've free?"

Sebastian nodded. "My friend Fenris here has helped me free many slaves such as yourself over the past five years or so. He's trained many of them to be fine soldiers for my army. You all are welcome to return to Starkhaven with us."

"No, I'm not falling for another trap!" one yelled.

"It's not a trap." The young boy assured his elder, but he would have none of it.

"No, I'm leaving!"

"Well, then I have to let you go. You are a free man." Sebastian said. The elf looked completely baffled, but then took off running.

"He won't last a day." Fenris said, shaking his head.

"It was his choice to make." Sebastian said. He turned to the other elves. "Anyone else wish to leave?" They all shook their heads. "Let's be on our way then."

On the way back to Starkhaven, Fenris discovered the teenager's name was Amiel. His family was slain by a group of bandits that had raided his village. He was one of the lone survivors. A week later, he was captured by the slavers. He had no family, and nowhere to go. A feeling Fenris was familiar with. He promised Amiel that he would have no trouble fitting in with the rest of the elves. Just a few minutes from the castle was their rehabilitation hall. Over the years, Sebastian and Fenris saved hundreds of slaves. They even sometimes travelled to Tevinter to "bid" on the poor souls.

The first time Fenris returned to Tevinter, it was dreadful. The weeks prior, he had terrible nightmares. He would wake up in a cold sweat, thinking he was still a slave to Danarius. When the time finally came, he was physically ill and shaking like a leaf, but he swallowed his fear and went with Sebastian and a few of the castle guards, for good measure. With that one trip alone, they rescued twelve slaves. Fenris felt as if everything he had experienced in his life - all of the pain, suffering, and torment was all worth it. This was his purpose, his one true calling in life.

As they reached to rehabilitation hall, Fenris showed the newcomers to their rooms. There were twenty elves already staying there, and the new recruits made twenty four.

"Will I be seeing you again?" Amiel asked.

"That depends. Do you intend on staying here?"

"I don't see why not. Certainly beats being captured by the slavers!"

"Then you will see me around, if you so choose to join the prince's army. I am in charge of training the new soldiers."

"Me? A soldier in a royal army? That would be a real honor!"

"Well, we'll see if you have what it takes. There is much more involved than a fancy title."

"Oh, I'll do anything. I won't let you down! I promise." Fenris nodded and gave the boy a half smile. He turned to leave when Amiel called out.

"Hey, lyrium elf?"

"Call me Fenris."

"Fenris...I've uh, well.."

"I will not bite. What is it?"

"Well, you used to be a companion of the Champion's. That Hawke lady. Is it true what they all say about her - that she ran off with that crazed lunatic who blew up the Chantry?"

Fenris sighed. It was all too often he was asked about Hawke when he took in new recruits. "It's true."

"Wow. That must have been some battle. Do you know what happened to her?"

"No." Fenris replied. "Her and I have not spoken since."

"Can I ask one more thing, Fenris?"

"If you must."

"Did you really have a love affair with her?" That he was not expecting to hear. Sure, there were many different rumours about his involvement with Hawke. Most of them could be pinned on Varric, no doubt. But it had been a long time since someone had asked him that. Years in fact. He let out a deep sigh.

"Get yourself some rest." With that he left the hall and headed back to the castle, where he had private quarters of his own.

When Fenris entered his bedroom, he sheathed his sword on the weapon rack. He was about to go to the bathing chambers to wash off the grime from the days fight, when he saw a stack of mail set on his desk. He eagerly searched through, finding one from Varric, another from Isabela, and there it was. He always recognised the handwriting. _Hawke''s. _Or Amira's, her new name. He sat down on his chair, and grabbed the knife from his desk, cutting the envelope open.

_Fenris,_

_How are you? I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write back. Life has been crazy on the farm. Little Gavin just turned four last week, and what a day that was. I am positive I still have icing stuck up on my ceiling somewhere! Other than that, life has been good. I am expecting a visit from my brother and his lovely new wife, you know the one, our friend who takes everything so literally. I was sad that I had to miss the wedding, but you know how things are. I am just glad that we have our health and a nice roof over our head, that's all I've ever needed._

_Andrew has been taking in refugees again. Sometimes I worry. We can never be too careful. But so far, we've not had any issues since that one drunk who almost lit the barn on fire. I am not kidding you, even our dwarf friend could not make these things up!_

_Anyway, I hope you are well. I do hope we can have another visit soon. Once in five years is not nearly long enough. I miss you, you know. You always were a good friend. I hope this letter finds you safely. Please write soon._

_All my love,_

_Amira_

A smile came across his face. He heard from Hawke every month since they departed. It had to all be very secretive. Sebastian, while he was a good man and had done many great acts of kindness since reclaiming the throne, was a different person once inside the castle walls. He was _obsessed _with finding Anders. Each year, he grew more frantic. Lately he had been going on drinking binges, to suppress his devastation that the mage had not been found. Fenris felt as if he were betraying the prince, who had given him this life of luxury and purpose, but Hawke was the woman he once loved, the woman who helped him defeat Danarius and discover that he was more than just an ex slave.

That was why he was only able to see her once. Once in five years. It was three years after the battle at Kirkwall. Fenris told Sebastian he was going to Rivain to visit Isabela, which was half true. Hawke and Anders lived on a small farm on the outskirts of Afsaana. He remembered it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_Fenris followed the dirt road, the one that was marked off on the map Hawke sent him. It was intolerably hot, and beads of sweat dripped down from the long walk. It was three long years since he saw her face, and it felt as if an entire lifetime had passed. He was no longer a runaway slave, and he even resided in a castle. He felt a little nervous to see her again. Their goodbye was bittersweet. He had only a month prior confessed his love to her, but it was too late for them. She had long since given her heart away to Anders. Watching the ship pull away from him, Marian looking back on him with tears in her eyes had been the most painful thing he ever had to endure. He worried about her for two whole months until he received that first letter._

_A farm was coming into sight finally, and when Fenris entered the gate, there she was. Not in noble's clothing and fine robes, but a simple shirt and dirt covered trousers. She wiped her forehead, smearing mud on herself, and that's when she saw him. A huge grin spread across her face and she dropped her rake, running as quick as she could to him. Her arms swung around his neck, and he returned her hug. She smelled just as she always did. Fenris exulted inside, just being in her presence again. He had long recovered from the heartbreak and accepted that she belonged to another, but it didn't mean that he missed her any less. This was Hawke, after all. _

"_I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed._

"_I told you I would come."_

"_Mama!" a little voice called from behind her. A small blonde boy tugged at her pants, and Fenris looked down to see a mop of familiar blonde hair._

"_The mage...has spawned." _

_Hawke burst out laughing and hoisted her child into her arms. "I told you about Gavin."_

"_Mama who dis?" Her two year old son asked, pointing at Fenris._

"_This is my friend, Fenris. He will be staying with us for a few days."_

"_Fenwis?" The little boy repeated. _

_Hawke laughed. "Close enough."_

"_He has your eyes, Hawke. Everything else belongs to -"_

"_Well, look at what the cat dragged in!" Anders came out the front door just in time, joining them in the yard. Fenris nodded his head in his direction._

"_I take it you had no trouble finding the place?"_

"_I am here, am I not?"_

"_Obviously not by my invitation." Anders said under his breath._

"_This was not a good idea." he said to Hawke. "I can stay at an inn. I have the coin for it."_

"_Nonsense." She said, glaring at Anders. "We have an extra room, and I've already set it up. It won't be a bother. Come, let me show you around." Hawke handed Gavin over to Anders, and Fenris noticed the mage whispering something quietly into the little boy's ear. As he walked with Hawke he heard Gavin yell "Boo!"_

_Hawke served a roast with garden vegetables for dinner. Fenris ate in silence while a mini version of Anders stared him down._

"_So Fenris," Anders began. "How is life in that castle?"_

"_You wiv in a casuw?" Gavin gaped. _

"_That's right Gavin." Hawke smiled, patting her son on the back. Fenris gave a half grin, seeing her so attentive._

"_I have no complaints."_

"_And Sebastian. How is our old friend?" The last words had a hint of venom._

"_It is wise that you have changed your names and stay away from towns, mage." _

_Gavin gasped. "Daddy he said the 'M' word!" Gavin exclaimed, his face turning red. _

"_We try not to say that. We don't need strangers finding out about us." Anders interjected. "Gavin, it's okay. We can trust Fenris. But nobody else. Is that understood?"_

"_Okay, Daddy." _

_A few more moments of silence passed._

"_Fenris, would you like some salt?" Hawke inquired._

"_Please."_

"_Gavin, will you be a good boy and pass Fenris the salt?" She asked sweetly. Fenris watched as his father handed the small child the silver shaker, but not before whispering something in his ear. The little boy giggled, grabbing the salt from him. As he went to hand it to Fenris, he uncorked the top and dumped the entire contents all over his plate._

"_Gavin!" Hawke yelled. The little boy jumped down from the table and ran away. "You get back here right now and apologize!"_

"_No!" he shouted from the other room._

"_I'll handle it, love." Anders got up and Hawke grabbed Fenris' plate and emptied its contents out. _

"_I am so sorry, Fenris. Here, you can finish mine."_

"_It's alright, Hawke. It would not be the first time someone in this family didn't take a liking to me."_

"_Oh don't take it personally. He's two. You should see how he torments the cats."_

"_My first night here, and I am already being compared to barn animals." He said dryly, and Hawke chuckled. It seemed as if no time had passed. Just two old friends catching up as always._

_Later that evening, Fenris sat with Hawke, the two of them enjoying a bottle of wine just like old times. He could see from the corner of the eye that Anders was whispering something to Gavin again. Gavin simply nodded, and strut over to where Fenris was sitting._

"_Fenwis?" Fenris looked down at the toddler. He couldn't deny it, the child, despite his likeness to Anders, was rather adorable when he said his name like that._

"_Yes?" Fenris asked, leaning forward._

"_What's dese for?" The child asked, and poked him hard in the arm, where one of his markings lay. "Dey wook funny!" He laughed, poking him three more times, and Fenris sighed, pulling his arm away. So much for adorable. _

"_Gavin," Hawke said sternly. "How about you get your father to read you a bedtime story?"_

"_Okay, Mama! Good night, Mama, goodnight, Fenwis!" The child exclaimed, clearly excited to be read to. Again, Fenris witnessed from the corner of his eye as Gavin approached his father, and he saw the mage reach into his pocket, taking out a bonbon, and giving it to his son. Fenris groaned. _

"_I'm sorry, Fenris. I'll speak to Anders later." Clearly Hawke hadn't been fooled. "I have no idea why he's being like this."_

"_Are you really so surprised? Nothing's changed." _

_Hawke laughed. "No, I guess some things stay the same. Not always a bad thing." She said, giving him a tender smile. _

"_Motherhood suits you Hawke. I always knew it would." _

"_Do you still think about him, the baby?" She asked._

"_Often. And you of course. I am glad you have this child, Hawke, as annoying as he may be."_

"_Maybe you'll have one of your own someday, Fenris."_

"_I somehow doubt that."_

"_Oh, come on now. You in that big castle. I'm sure there are ladies lining out the door. You're telling me none have won you over?" _

_Fenris laughed. "There have been a few." He admitted._

"_Ooh, now we're getting somewhere. And none of these lucky ladies have laid claim to your heart?"_

"_None yet. You're a tough act to follow, Marian." _

_Hawke blushed at this. "Always were a flatterer. I'm sure some day, you will find the right girl. I just want you to be happy."_

"_I am happy. I just worry about you. Are you certain no one in town knows who you are?"_

"_Positive. We only go in for supplies now and then, and we always wear hooded cloaks when we do.'"_

"_Not suspicious at all."_

"_It works."_

_Fenris reached in his pocket, and grabbed a small pouch. "This is for you." he said, and handed it to her. She opened it, and her eyes went wide._

"_That's a lot of coin. Oh Fenris, I can't accept this."_

"_Take it, Hawke. Gold is not an issue where I am. For years you took care of me, let me return the favour." _

_She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. For everything."_

* * *

Fenris smiled, replaying the memory in his head. It was hard to believe that it had been two years already since his visit. He placed the letter with the others in his drawer, locking it as he did so. He stood up and stretched, letting a loud yawn escape his lips. He felt familiar arms wrap around his waist suddenly, and he felt her breath on his neck. He hadn't even heard her enter their room.

"I've missed you today." she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you as well." Fenris said, turning around to face his lover. Her eyes sparkled back at him, and she brought her lips forward to claim his own. When she joined the rehabilitation program for former slaves, Fenris never imagined it would lead to a relationship. He had known her for years, and not once did he ever consider the option of courtship with the elf, but time had changed them both, and despite their age difference, he grew to adore everything about her. Her blonde hair, the way she said his name, her gentle manner.

Fenris pulled her in his embrace, and softly whispered in her ear. "Orana."


	2. Anywhere

**Authors notes: song inspiration for this chapter was Anywhere by Evanescence. Found on YT at /watch?v=BcNpKeEu9Yc**

* * *

"Uncle Carver's here! Uncle Carver's here!" Gavin exclaimed, jumping up and down. Anders looked through the window as he stood in the kitchen of his humble home, and there in plain sight was his brother-in-law and his new wife. Hawke hurriedly dried her hands off from washing the dishes, and ran out the door to meet her brother, Gavin trailing behind.

"Uncle Carver!" the little boy yelled, as Carver knelt down to give his nephew a big hug. He scooped him up in his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Do the bear hug, Uncle Carver!" Gavin squealed, as Carver began to shake him side to side in his arms, mocking a bear's growl as he did so. He giggled loudly, as Merrill laughed beside him.

"Hello, Da'len."

"Hi, Auntie Mewwill."

"We went over this Gavin," Hawke said gently. "Merrill." she said, accenting the 'r' sound.

"Mewwill!" he exclaimed.

"It's close enough." Carver said with a huge smile. Gavin stretched his arms out to the elven woman, and she took him in her arms.

"By the Dread Wolf, how you've grown! I remember when you were just a babe in your mother's arms."

"I'm a big boy now." he said, with a proud look on his face.

"That you are." Carver said, carrying two bags into the small farm house.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Anders asked and Carver shrugged him away.

"I remember where it is. Thanks." he answered coldly. Anders accepted long ago that Carver would never like him. They were on rocky terms before, but Carver would never forgive him after what happened in Kirkwall. He couldn't blame him. In the flash of an eye, he forever changed Hawke's life. He had not expected her forgiveness, but when she granted it to him, he vowed he would spend the rest of his waking moments cherishing her. Once Carver and Merrill unpacked, they all gathered together in the small dining area where Hawke prepared a simple meal of salad and potatoes from the field.

"Sorry it's not much." she said modestly.

"Oh no, Hawke! It looks just lovely." Merrill answered, smiling as her husband held her hand.

"How was the wedding?" Hawke asked, passing the salad bowl to her brother.

"It was simple. Sort of like yours."

The Chantry still didn't permit mages to officially marry. There were very few circumstances where it would be allowed. The mage in questioning would need to be granted permission by a Grand Cleric or someone with higher power. So, Carver and Merrill settled on a small wedding between close friends just as Hawke and Anders had. In the eyes of the Maker and those who followed the Chantry law, they may not have been officially married, but their love was all that mattered.

"I wish we could have been there." Hawke said with a sad smile. It pained Anders to see her like this. Every time she had that distant look in her eyes, he could not help but feel immensely guilty, for not giving her the life she deserved. She gave up her very freedom to stay at his side. He tried his best to please her. He even allowed Fenris to stay with them for nearly a week, a few years prior. Perhaps allow wasn't the right term, he thought to himself. When Hawke had initially brought it up, Anders didn't like it one bit. It was one of their bigger fights. Hawke screamed at him, and scolded him for not letting the past stay there.

"_I gave up everything for you! At least grant me this."_ she had said. It tore at his heart, so he couldn't refuse. The visit wasn't nearly as unpleasant as he thought it would be. He even was able to play a few practical jokes on the elf. From under the table Anders gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she squeezed his back, giving him a soft smile.

"You would have had so much fun! Isabela and Varric were there. Isabela looks exactly the same. Oh but I'm sure you already know that. She lives close by, doesn't she?" Merrill wondered aloud.

"Most of the time. You know how in love with the sea she is. She never stays long."

"Is that the nice lady said she hopes when I grow up I'll have Daddy's family jewels?" Gavin asked curiously. Carver coughed on the food he was about to swallow, and Merrill patted him on the back. Anders just laughed and Hawke blushed profusely.

"Still the same girl." Carver said when he finally managed to catch his breath.

"Daddy, can I have your jewels? Please. I promise I'll take good care of them."

"No, son." Anders laughed, his cheeks flushing pink.

"But why not?" Merrill asked, and Carver groaned. "Oh, I missed something dirty again, didn't I?"

After dinner was cleared, Hawke and Anders put Gavin to bed. He cried, wanting to stay up with his Uncle and Aunt, but they assured him they would still be there in the morning. Hawke lay with him in his small bed stroking his blonde hair. Anders sat on the edge, watching as his beautiful wife read a story to their son. It was the picture of perfection. Anders never would have imagined to find a woman who would love him, let alone bear his child. He thought fondly back to when they discovered she was pregnant.

* * *

_It had been six months that they had been on the run when Anders and Hawke decided to make their home in Afsaana. It was far away from both Ferelden and Kirkwall, the two places they were the most likely to be recognised. Isabela pulled in a few favors, and they were able to buy an abandoned farmhouse with the last of their coin. _

_They worked on the place for well over a month before it was presentable. There were countless holes in the roof, weeds all across their land, and not a single room in the small farmhouse was liveable. They were just about finished after slaving away for countless hours. _

_The last of the repairs was in one of the spare rooms. Anders and Hawke were fixing one of the floorboards. He turned around to grab an extra nail when he heard Hawke cry out in pain, a slew of curses leaving her mouth. She accidentally struck her thumb with the hammer, and was bleeding all over the floor._

"_Love! Are you alright?" He came over to her side, taking her swollen hand in his. "Let me heal you."_

_Hawke sucked in air between her teeth from the pain, as Anders applied some healing to her. His energy surged through her, closing the wound. As it began to close, his heart caught in his chest, as he discovered something he had not thought he would find. At first, it was a little fluttering movement, coming from within her. And then...a heartbeat. Just like the one when Hawke asked him to examine her when she was pregnant with little Malcolm. _

_A few years ago, when she was with child, Anders knew in his heart it probably wasn't his. She had been with Fenris so soon before they fell into bed with one another. That, and the taint from being a Warden made it difficult for him to produce children on his own. He hadn't cared then. The thought of raising a baby with Hawke was all that mattered. When the baby passed on, a part of Anders died with it. _

_Once they were married, Hawke wanted to try again, and he hadn't the heart to tell her it would probably be a near impossible task. He remained quiet, until Justice decided it would be a distraction. So, the two of them gave up on the dream of having a family together, and he lost himself to the spirit. Now that it was really happening, and it was __**his**_ _own flesh and blood, Anders couldn't help but smile from ear to ear._

"_What on earth is that goofy grin all about? Not like you haven't healed me before." she asked._

_Anders cupped her face and began to kiss her passionately. His tongue swept over hers and she sighed softly into his mouth._

"_Oh sweetheart. I hope you don't have plans for this room, because I think it will be perfect for our baby."_

"_You want to try for a child again?"_

"_Try? I don't need to. You're pregnant."_

"_What? Come again?" she asked, in complete disbelief._

"_I said you're pregnant. We're going to have a baby." _

_It took another moment for the information to sink in, and without warning she tackled Anders to the ground, covering him in kisses. They both laughed and cried while their lips clasped with one another. The first time either one of them actually laughed since Kirkwall. They made love, right on the unfinished floor. It was one of the happiest nights in Anders' life._

_The baby came a month early. Anders was incredibly thankful that he was an experienced healer, because Hawke's labor was not an easy one. It was two days since her contractions started, and she had been pushing for nearly three hours. Tears began to fall down her face as she wailed out in frustration._

"_Oh bloody Maker, I can't do this!"_

"_Marian, listen to me. I know it hurts but.."_

"_You don't know a damn thing about pain!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. In Anders' experience in delivering babies, it was very common for women to lose their temper. But when it was Hawke, Anders found himself a little frightened for his manhood. _

"_Deep breaths. You can start pushing again with the next contraction."_

_It was another hour before Gavin was born. He came out bloody and screaming. After a moment, his screams stopped, and he looked at Anders with awe. They stared into each others eyes, and at that moment, Anders was in love._

"_Is the baby alright?" Hawke asked with concern for her new child. It was only natural, given that she had lost one before._

"_He's perfect." Anders beamed, his eyes filled with tears. _

"_It's a boy?" she asked, her voice quivering with emotion. Anders nodded, and placed the baby in her arms. She beamed, her cheeks wet with tears._

"_Hello, my handsome boy. Welcome to the world." Hawke glanced over to her husband, who was proudly standing at her side. "Still like the name Gavin?"_

"_It does mean little hawk. A perfect souvenir of our former lives."_

"_Gavin it is."_

* * *

"Anders?" Hawke's voice broke him out of his daydream. He looked over to see Gavin passed out across his bed. Anders leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before the two of them made their way to the living room to join Merrill and Carver in a few drinks before turning in.

Anders sank into bed beside Hawke, and pulled her close to his chest. He ran his fingers through her dark locks, before cupping her face with his calloused hands.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Is something the matter?"

"It's just...seeing your brother here has reminded me of how much you gave up for me. I do not deserve your affection."

"Anders, it's been five years. I've long since forgiven you. I thought you knew that by now."

"I only wish there was some way for me to repay you."

"You've given me a child. You two are my world. We could be anywhere, and I would be content."

Anders smiled, as he climbed atop of her, kissing her neck gently, just where she liked it. Hawke let out a quiet gasp. "Then allow me to find other ways that will appeal to you since my gravelling just will not do." Anders pushed his hardness in between her legs, rubbing himself against her.

"But...we have company over." she sighed, her arousal apparent in her voice.

"Years of having a child have given us much practise in the arts of quiet lovemaking, dear." She smiled up at him, and Anders lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips. His hands began to unbutton her nightgown, exposing her luscious breasts to the air. He took one in his mouth, as the other hand trailed down, pulling her smalls down her legs. His fingers found her already damp, as he sunk two of his digits into her. Hawke groaned quietly. Anders kissed his way down her body, taking his time to lick and blow on her skin, making Hawke shudder with anticipation. He especially lavished the skin just above where her curls started. She groaned, and fisted his blonde locks.

"Anders, please. You're torturing me." she whined. Anders chuckled, and wasted no more time. He dove into her essence, his tongue lapping at her swollen nub. His tongue massaged her, lapping at her gently which caused Hawke to squirm under him. Her arms thrashed on the bed, and she curled her fingers around the sheets. Anders looked up into her eyes as he continued to lick her. She was biting her lip hard, trying to stifle her moans. Maker, he loved looking at her when he pleasured her. He was throbbing in his smallclothes, desperately wanting to seek his own release, but he refused to indulge himself until he gave her relief first.

He moved two of his fingers in and out of her tight center, curling them ever so slightly, as he massaged that spot inside her that made her drench him. She began to shake rapidly under his ministrations, and with a few more precise licks, the floodgates opened. Hawke cried out softly as her climax ripped through her body, her inner walls gripping at his invading fingers. When she began to come down from the high, she gently pushed Anders' face away, her clit too sensitive for any more attention.

"I think you deserve some attention of your own." she smiled, and pushed Anders to his back. Hawke grabbed his small clothes, and pulled them off. His throbbing erection bounced free, and she captured it with her skilled mouth, not teasing him the way he had teased her. Her head began to bob up and down on his member, and he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh, you never fail at pleasing, love." he groaned. She began to hum on his erection causing him to buck up into her. Her mouth was so wet and willing, he held her still as he made shallow thrusts into her which she gladly accepted, moaning all the while.

"I need you, Marian." He said in a wanton voice, which was a demand more than a plea. She climbed into his lap, leading his erection into her. They sighed out in unison, and she began to bounce up and down on him. Anders grabbed her hips, lifting his own to meet her thrusts halfway. She was so tight, even after motherhood had claimed her body. Anders pulled her down, and he began to kiss her feverishly. His arms wrapped around her back holding her against his chest, as he took over. He pumped in and out of her entrance, feeling the tension build within him. He knew soon his release would take over, so he snaked a hand down to her clit, unleashing a jolt of electricity throughout her. She whimpered loudly, immediately climaxing. The sound of her cries mixed with the feeling of his own magic squeezing around him drove him over the edge. Warm jets of semen coated her insides, as he softly moaned her name.

"Maker, you never fail to please a girl, do you?" Hawke chuckled, dismounted herself from him. She curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest as he was still desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I do try." he chuckled, planting a soft his on her forehead.

"I love you, Anders."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Anders closed his eyes, the sound of her shallow breathing his lullabye. Soon, he was fast asleep.


	3. Together

**A/N: A month since the last update...so unlike me. I blame DA:O. I seriously just played it for the first time this past month and it seems like that's all I've been doing. Will not take so long next time. Anyways, the song I chose for this chapter is SO Fenris. The lyrics are perfect :-) It is called Together by The XX (was featured in the film The Great Gatsby). You can find it on YT here: /watch?v=nja_YQj6UCo**

* * *

Fenris entered his bed chambers, completely exhausted. The new recruit Amiel had certainly proven to be a fine soldier. Fenris arrived on the training grounds sometime in the late morning, and he had already tired out the majority of the trainers. He stood there, smirking as he observed the young elf, slashing and hacking his way through his teachers. It was quite shocking that he had been captured in the first place. It was his turn to step in.

"It is rare that I must personally take on a new recruit." Fenris said, and Amiel's face lit up with pride. The two of them spent their day sparring, while Fenris taught him new techniques to improve his methods. There were no doubts in his mind that one day the young man would be one of Sebastian's greatest soldiers.

He shed his clothing and climbed into his bed next to Orana who was fast asleep. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and as soon as his skin came into contact with hers, she turned on her side and rest her head on his chest. It was out of habit as she was still in a deep sleep, and that made Fenris smile. As he laid there in the dark room, his mind wandered to when their relationship first blossomed, one year ago.

_Four years had passed and Fenris was well accustomed to life in the palace. He would rise each morning at dawn, down his breakfast that one of the servants left him at the door, and then go about his day, which usually entailed training the soldiers or sometimes accompanying Sebastian on his travels. This particular morning he had risen a little early, so it was no surprise that when he opened his bedroom door he bumped into Orana, knocking over the juice on the tray he was leaving for her._

"_I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, as she bent over to clean up the mess. _

"_It was my fault. You needn't apologize."_

_The woman cleaned the floor and he simply shook his head. She had come with him to Starkhaven, by Hawke's request. She had completed her training, and was fully rehabilitated on the proper ways to function in society, and yet, she remained a servant. She said it was what she was good at, and it thoroughly disgusted Fenris at first. She'd been given an opportunity that seldom former slaves had, and yet she stayed. At least she was no longer calling anyone by Master or Mistress - he thought to himself. It was no doubt due to the fact that one evening Fenris lost his temper and yelled at her when she had addressed him as such. Orana blushed furiously, and Fenris immediately regretted it._

_Fenris leaned over and took her by the hand, forcing her to stand._

"_It is fine. I can clean the rest myself." She withdrew her hand from his grasp, as if he had burned her skin. She had the look of fear in her eyes, and it reminded Fenris of how he was when he was touched years ago, before he met Hawke._

"_Are you alright?" He asked._

"_I...um...yes. Yes, I am, Fenris. I should be going." She stammered, as she scampered down the hallway._

_Her reaction bothered Fenris, probably more than it should have. She had been free for years, it upset him that she would still cower at the touch of someone's hand. He knew from experience how nerve-racking a physical touch from another could be. He was not good at comforting, or even speaking his mind, but he couldn't let it be. Something at the back of his mind kept nagging him to check up on her, so near the end of the day, just as it was getting dark, he sought her out._

_Orana sat in the royal garden, her fingers trailing over the petals of a rose. He watched her, as the sun set in a distance behind her, casting an orange glow over her delicate features. For the first time in the seven years he had known her, Fenris appreciated her beauty. She turned her head and caught him staring. Fenris looked down, suddenly ashamed that he had been spying on her for longer than he should have._

"_Fenris? Did you need something?" She asked, as she stood from her seat._

"_No, I was just looking for you."_

"_Looking for me?"_

"_Yes." He said, and took a few steps forward. Orana looked away, and Fenris wondered why. He thought back to when she was living at the Hawke estate. She had always acted sheepish around him, and yet she never was with Hawke, or any of her other companions for that matter. Why him? And why was he just realizing this now?_

"_I need to ask you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you...afraid of me?"_

"_Afraid of you?" She repeated, looking up, but still not holding his gaze. "N..no. Why would I be afraid of you Fenris?"_

"_Why won't you look at me then?"_

"_I..."_

"_Do you think of me as some monster, like your former masters? Is that it?" He asked, feeling disgust at the thought._

"_No! Not at all. I think...well...it's just that.." she rambled, playing at the hem of her dress. "Ever since you and Hawke rescued me, I just...I always wanted to thank you. But I never had the courage to. You seemed so brash around me, I thought you hated me." _

_Fenris shook his head, realising what she said was true. He had always been dismissive towards her. He never understood why she would want to live in servility, and she made him uncomfortable when he went to visit Hawke._

"_I must apologize then. It won't happen again. You have my word."_

_Orana smiled at him and a blush spread to her cheeks. It was unlike Fenris to elaborate, but he wanted to know more about her._

"_When you flinched earlier at my touch, I thought that perhaps you had an unpleasant memory of your past."_

"_Quite the opposite. I...I enjoyed feeling your touch." She admitted. That was not the answer Fenris expected. Not by a long shot. Fenris studied her closely. The way her cheeks turned pink, as she looked down at her feet. This was how she had always been around him. Suddenly it hit Fenris like a tonne of bricks. The way she cowered around him was not out of fear, but out of adoration. How did he not see it before? Fenris smiled and inched closer to her. His hand found hers, which forced her to look up at him._

"_Anytime you feel like enjoying my touch in the future, all you need to do is ask." He whispered in her ear. She gasped, and he walked away, feeling as smug as ever._

_For weeks after that, Fenris would meet Orana in the garden before dusk. They would sit together, and simply talk. She opened up to him about her former life as a slave. To Fenris' relief, she was never badly abused, not like he was. For the first time since Hawke, he felt comfortable enough with another to discuss Danarius and the tortures he endured. Orana was gentle, and never asked him to go into much detail. She empathized with him, and would calm him anytime he felt his anger rising just discussing his former master. She would place her hand over his, and he immediately felt gentled. Orana was the water to his fire, the calm after the storm. Before he knew it, he was beginning to fall in love with her. He had only loved one woman; Hawke, and that had seemed like a lifetime ago. He was well past ready to share his heart once again, only this time Fenris wasn't afraid._

_One evening, they sat together in the garden as they so often had. The rest of the staff had already retired. Orana was about to head in herself when Fenris caught on to her wrist to stop her from departure._

"_Wait."_

"_What is it?"_

_He pulled her in close so she was flush against him, and he lowered his face to hers. His lips gently pressed against her own, and hesitantly she parted them. Orana grasped the collar of his shirt as she sighed contently into the kiss. When Fenris pulled away her fair skin was flush and she looked frightened._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing. It's just...well...I've never done that before."_

"_You've never kissed?"_

_Orana shook her head. When Fenris had first met her, she was just coming out of her teen years. He would have expected, since her time in Starkhaven, that there would have been someone who held her interests. She was in her mid-twenties now after all. The thought baffled him for a moment, and then he remembered how he too felt afraid of trusting another._

"_I understand if you no longer want to continue seeing me." Orana said sadly, breaking him out of his train of thought. _

_He placed a hand gently on her cheek, and cradled her face. "Do not think such things. I am honoured to be the first."_

"_It does not bother you that I have no experience? I know that eventually you will want to be more...physical. What if I'm no good at it? Oh, I couldn't bear the thought of disappointing you."_

"_Not at all." He smiled, and pulled her close to him once again. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Fenris felt that he was finally where he belonged, at very long last._

_Two months went by, and their relationship had blossomed. Fenris had yet to express in words just how he felt. He was desperate to, as that was where he had failed with the last woman he was in love with. He didn't want to go down that same path. He had been racking his brain for the perfect thing to say, or where to say it. But every time he was about to, he froze up and changed the subject completely. _

_Tonight was the night, he convinced himself. No more fumbling over the words, he was going to tell her. They were so much more than just words to Fenris. To him, they were a pledge to her, that she owned his heart, and he would not stray from her side. He sat at the writing desk in his bed chambers, trying to write out just what he wanted to say. Maybe a letter would be best, as he wasn't any good at expressing himself in the moment. As he was just finishing the letter, when there was a knock at the door._

"_You may come in."_

_Orana stepped in, and Fenris stood up. "This is a most welcome surprise. What are you doing here?" He asked, as she grinned and strode over to him. He noticed she had something behind her back, and when she brought it to his sight, his heart skipped a beat._

"_A shipment of these were brought into the palace today. I remember you telling me how much you enjoy it."_

_In her hand was a bottle of Aggregio Pavali. Fenris had not had any since Kirkwall. He couldn't believe she would remember such a simple detail about him. He instantly brought his lips to hers, hungrily sucking at them. Sod the letter to the void._

"_I love you, Orana."_

"_You do?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement._

"_I really do."_

"_Oh Fenris! I love you, too." She laughed, and threw her arms around his neck. She began to kiss him with a passion he had yet to feel from her. Unlike a few months ago, she was not awkward about it. Fenris placed the bottle on the desk, as he resumed kissing her again. Orana pressed her body into his, as Fenris ran his hands up and down her sides. She took his hands in hers, and with shaky hands, she placed them on her breasts. Fenris pulled away from their kiss, and peered down at her in surprise._

"_Are you sure you want this?"_

"_Yes. I don't want to wait any more. I...I want you to make love to me tonight, Fenris. I want to know the touch of a man."_

"_It would be my pleasure." He said, his voice husky with desire. Oh, how he had fantasized about this since their first night in the garden. And to know that she was a maiden, it only heightened his arousal. His hands rubbed her small breasts through her clothing, and she moaned softly._

"_So receptive to the simplest touch." He smirked. "There are many things I look forward to teaching you."_

"_Please do." She laughed nervously. Fenris grabbed her hand, and led her to the bed. He laid her on her back and crawled in beside her. His hand stroked up and down her abdomen, and he watched with great delight as she shivered at his touch. He began to unclasp the buttons of her dress, and slowly slid it off of her petite frame. She was shaking like a leaf, and Fenris tilted her chin._

"_Look at me, Orana. We are in this together. I will not do anything you do not wish me to."_

"_Kiss me, Fenris." She gasped, and he was all too happy to oblige. His tongue grazed against hers as his hand stroked her naked breast. Orana moaned into the kiss, and Fenris found himself hardening in his leggings. _

"_Does this feel good?" He asked, which she responded by nodding her head. _

"_I am glad to hear it." he chuckled. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking her nipple between his lips. His tongue rolled over the pebbled bud, and he felt her hands in his white hair. He switched sides, taking her other breast to his mouth. From under him, Orana writhed from his movements._

_Fenris kissed and nipped down her abdomen, causing Orana to squirm at his touch. When he reached her smalls, he licked at the skin directly above the silken material._

"_Fenris." She whimpered, and when he looked up at her, she bit down on her lip._

"_Shh, I'll take care of you." He said, as he slid down her smalls. Her mound was glistening with her evident arousal. With a gentle hand, he lightly touched her outer lips, and Orana sighed out._

"_Tell me, have you ever touched yourself here?" When she shook her head, Fenris chuckled._

"_Well then, I believe a lesson is in order." He grabbed onto her hand, and placed it on her nub._

"_If you are ever alone and desiring me, I want you to touch here." Fenris moved her finger that was resting above her clit in small strokes and Orana gasped loudly._

"_This is what will bring you the most pleasure, but for tonight, I can assist you with this." He pushed her hand to the side, and took her swollen pearl into his mouth. He sucked on it with the lightest pressure, and Orana cried out, her hips bucking upwards into his face. Fenris swirled his tongue over her, enjoying the way she tasted on his tongue. She was untouched until now, and that made him prideful. He placed one finger at her entrance, spreading around the moisture that had gathered there. Ever so slowly, he pressed his index finger into her, and Orana groaned._

"_Does this hurt?"_

"_Only a little. I don't want you to stop."_

"_Very well. Just let me know if it becomes too much."_

_He began to lick her again, flicking his tongue back and forth. He pumped the single digit in and out of her virgin hole. As her body accommodated it, a second was added. He pumped them in and out, never failing to lavish her clit with his mouth. Orana squirmed like mad on the bed before him, and he had to hold her hips steady with his free hand to keep her still. It was much harder to hit a moving target. Before he knew it, he felt her velvety walls gripping around his fingers and she almost screamed out her pleasure as an orgasm came upon her. _

_Fenris withdrew his fingers and lapped at her juices, wanting to taste every last drop. As her breathing returned to normal, Orana sat up._

"_What..what just happened?" She asked in a daze. Fenris couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence._

"_That," he said, as he climbed up her body again "was your very first climax. I promise you, there will be many more to come. Pun very much intended."_

_She began to laugh, and kissed him. When she pulled away, she looked at him sheepishly._

"_Shouldn't you..you know, get naked too?"_

"_I suppose I should." Fenris began to remove his clothing, piece by piece, until he was completely exposed to her. He let her eyes wander up and down his body, and when they stopped at his throbbing erection, he could see her tense up._

"_Do you want me to...do what you did to me? I'm afraid I don't know how."_

"_It is alright. We will have plenty of time for that later. For now, I only wish to make love to you. That is, if you still desire me."_

"_Yes. Please." She nodded, but he could see the fear in her eyes. "Is it going to hurt?"_

"_It will, but only for a short time. I promise it won't last."_

"_Okay, I'm ready for you, Fenris." Orana let her head rest on the pillow as Fenris placed himself at her entrance. Her eyes squeezed closed, and that just would not do._

"_Orana, look at me." Her eyes met his, and he sank into her. They both moaned, as he filled her to the hilt. Fenris placed his lips to her ear. "You're a maiden no more." He smiled. Fenris gazed upon her face, and watched as her eyes squinted in pain. _

"_Is this too much? Do you wish me to stop?" He asked, feeling panicked that he was really hurting her._

"_No, I want this," she said in a quiet voice. "Please just...be gentle."_

_Fenris stayed still for a minute, allowing her to adjust to his size. She was so incredibly tight and hot, it took a great amount of willpower not to thrust into her._

"_Okay, I..I think I'm ready for more," she said finally. Fenris did not need to be told twice. He slowly withdrew from her, only to move back forward. He felt the resistance let out, as her maidenhead gave way. It was easier for him to move now, and Orana's moans started to become filled with pleasure instead of pain._

_Fenris moved faster now, staring down into her eyes the entire time. His hand reached in between their bodies, as he started to rub her nub again._

"_Fenris!" she called out and he bit down on his lip._

"_It won't be long until I finish, I'm afraid. You're so tight." He growled into her ear._

"_Me too...oh I can feel it again." She cried out._

"_Cum for me, Orana." And she did. She screamed out his name, and as it left her lips, Fenris spilled his seed inside of her depths. _

_It took a minute for them to come down from the bliss. Fenris held her tight in his arms, as she gently stroked his chest._

"_What are you thinking?" he asked._

"_I'm thinking that I never want this feeling to end."_

"_Nor do I."_

And it hadn't. A year later he was still over the moon about the shy elven girl he had once wanted to keep at a distance for the painful memories she reminded him of. Now, the only memories they shared were ones of love and happiness. Fenris was uncertain of what their future held for them, but as long as they were together, that was enough for him.


	4. Possession

**Author's notes: We are on to the main story plot - revenge! I need to put a warning as there is a smut scene containing rough dom/sub play that verges on being dub con. If this bothers you, skip to the line break. After the smut is a ****very** **important plot line.**

**Song for this chapter is Possession by Sarah McLachlan. YT - /watch?v=9dADn6KDS-s**

**Let me know what you guys are thinking of the story so far. I know it's had a slow start, but the chapter after this one is going to be huge.**

* * *

Sebastian wasn't sure how he came to be so lucky to have this blonde goddess in his chambers with him, but he certainly had no complaints. Her name was Amelia, and she had a body that could only have been sculpted by the Maker himself. She had to be no older than twenty years old. He and his men had freed her from a life of slavery a few days prior, about a mile or so from the city. Once it was discovered that she was a mage, she fell to her knees before him and cried.

"Oh please, Your Highness! I beg of you. Do not send me to the Circle!" Tears stained her cheeks, making her blue eyes even more brilliant. Sebastian bent down, lowering himself to her level.

"I need you to come back with me. You will be put through a series of tests. If you are deemed no immediate danger, you will be free to go, as long as you agree to wear a collar that will keep your magic at bay. If not, I will have no choice but to report you to the Circle."

"I'll do anything."

Sebastian took her by the hand, and lifted her to her feet. "Now now, no more tears." he said, wiping her face with a handkerchief. "You are safe now, miss..."

"Amelia. My name is Amelia, Your Highness." she said, bowing at the waist.

"Well, Amelia, let's get you a hot meal, and some decent clothes, shall we?"

A few days came and went, and Amelia passed every test they threw her way. She was collared that morning, and would soon be sent on her way. Sebastian stood at the gates, to personally send her off. It was unusual that he would bid a one of the rescued slaves goodbye, but there was something about this one. He wanted to make sure that she would be alright. As Amelia approached, he almost didn't recognise her. She was wearing a suede pink dress that laced up the back, instead of torn rags. Her hair was in loose curls, that flowed off of her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled as the sunlight hit them.

"Thank you for everything, your Highness," she said with a curtsy.

Sebastian took her hand and brought it to his lips, giving her a kiss. Amelia blushed wildly and the man inside of Sebastian laughed. "It was no problem at all, Miss Amelia. Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, your Highness. I have an aunt not far from here that I can stay with."

"Not far from here, you say? Well, I hope that means I will be seeing you sometime soon."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, her cheeks colored red.

"But of course, my dear."

"Well then..." she said, smiling confidently. "If you wanted, I could thank you properly, Your Highness." The innocence in her eyes were replaced with a twinkle of mischief. "That is, if you would have me."

Sebastian's trousers suddenly fit much more snug. "That is a most tempting offer, lass. Are you sure that is what you truly want? I could never say no to a beauty such as yourself."

"Yes, Sire. It is what I want." she answered in a breathy voice, her breasts heaving.

Sebastian took her hand in his. "Then follow me."

Amelia lay naked on his bed, her large breasts pink and perfect. The prince took one of the perky nipples into his mouth, dragging at it with his teeth. She squirmed under him, her heavy breaths and mewls of pleasure music to his ears. Ever since he left Kirkwall, Sebastian had partaken in many acts of carnal desire with many different women. He felt no shame for such sins as he once did, in fact, he had a darkness in him that could only be sated by allowing himself in indulge in certain acts, at least for awhile. Not long after the deed was done would he feel his anger rising once again. Right now, all he could focus on was claiming this delicate woman, marking her as _his. _Just as the collar on her neck symbolized her submission, he would make her submit to him.

He pulled away from her flesh with a pop, her nipple now red and wet with his saliva. "You are quite the beauty to behold." he said, one of his hands trailing to her blonde patch of hair between her legs. She moaned her pleasure as he sunk two fingers into her, pumping them in and out slowly, teasing the young woman. She started to lift her hips so she could take his fingers in faster and Sebastian chuckled.

"An eager thing, aren't you, lass?" Amelia whimpered, unable to answer him. Sebastian discarded the remainder of his clothing, until he was as naked. He stroked himself, watching her as her body quivered with anticipation. "Tell me, Amelia. What do you long for?"

"I long only to please you, Your Highness." Just what Sebastian was hoping to hear.

"Are you sure? I may have some...specific tastes. Would you be willing to do whatever it takes to satisfy your prince, the man who saved your life?"

"Yes, anything at all, my prince."

"Good girl." He said as he grabbed the back of her head, forcing Amelia to sit upwards. "I want you to pleasure me. Take me into your mouth. Show me just how thankful you are."

Sebastian got in a kneeling position, and Amelia lowered her mouth to his erection. She swept her tongue from base to tip, before taking him fully inside. Sebastian groaned as she wrapped her lips around him, moving her head back and forth. Her movements were gentle, but precise. She hit the sensitive underside of his member with a practised skill. She was good at this, and Sebastian knew she must have done this many times before. He felt jealousy rise in him, at the thought of Amelia going down on other men. She was _his _now. He would need to make his mark.

"Keep still," Sebastian demanded, his voice dark and demanding. His hands went to the back of her head, and he began to thrust hard and fast into her mouth. Amelia made a few choking sounds at first, so Sebastian slowed down. "Relax," he said, stroking her hair. He held himself still, until he felt her throat ease. He started thrusting again, but this time not quite as hard. Amelia had a few tears in the corner of her eyes, which he wiped away with the pads of his thumbs, as he withdrew from her mouth. As he did, she took in a deep breath.

"Are you sure you wish to continue, now that you've had a taste of what I prefer?"

"Y..yes," Amelia breathed out deeply, still catching her breath.

"Yes, what?" He asked, his brow furrowed and his eyes glaring down at her.

"Yes, Your Highness!" she answered, a hint of fear in her voice.

Sebastian forcefully turned her over so she was laying flat on her stomach. "Lift your arse in the air, my lovely." She did as she was told and Sebastian ran his hands over her round curves. He teased her with light touches, his fingers tracing her outer lips, but never stroking her where she would gain the most pleasure. Amelia whined in protest, and when she did, Sebastian brought his hand down quick and sharp on her rear. She hissed in pain, as he rubbed the spot he just slapped. "Such a treat to the eyes, you are." Sebastian whispered as he kissed the red mark he left behind. She squirmed at the feather light touch, and as she did, he brought his hand down to her other cheek now, even harder than the last time. He watched as the woman writhed from his harsh licks, as he spanked her a few more times.

When Sebastian was pleased with how she was red and marked, he positioned himself behind her, teasing her entrance with his throbbing member. "Tell me what you want."

"I want...I want you to be inside of me."

"I think you have suffered enough." he smirked.

Sebastian thrust inside of her, and Amelia cried out. His fingers gripped onto her hips, bruising her flesh as he pounded in and out of her tight center. He grabbed a fistfull of her hair, pulling her head back so his breath was hot on her neck.

"Tell me you love this." he grunted.

"I love it, Your Highness! Please..." she whimpered.

"Please, what?" He asked, teasing a finger at the entrance of her rear.

"Oh Maker.." she gasped, when he slipped one finger inside. Sebastian chuckled, as he pushed her head down on the pillow. His hand was rough on her neck, snapping his hips forward while his finger roughly drilled in and out of her other hole. Even with just a single digit inside of her, it made her feel that much tighter, and he groaned as he felt his member rub against his own finger through her inner walls.

"Touch yourself." he ordered. "I want to feel you gush on my cock."

She complied, her dainty fingers circling her nub as he continued to move in and out of her. Sebastian could feel his end nearing, as he slammed into her at a punishing force. His hand on her neck gripped tighter, cutting off her airway. When she struggled, he let up, only ever so slightly.

"Cum, now!" he yelled out, and she did. Amelia's slippery muscles clenched down on him, pulling Sebastian into a mind-shattering orgasm. He came with a loud "Maker, yes!" as he pumped his warm seed into her.

Sebastian removed his hand from Amelia's neck, and he noticed her softly weeping now. The prince pulled her into his lap, and stroked her hair. "Shh now. I am sorry." He apologised, as he always had to his conquests when he had lost self control and became too rough. He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe her tears, and she looked up at him, her face blotchy and eyes red.

"I'm...sorry...Your Highness." she sobbed.

He kissed the top of her head. "No apologies, my sweet. You were perfect." He opened his nightstand and handed a vial to her. "Drink up now. The world is not ready for any little Vaels. Not yet." Amelia drank it, wiping her mouth afterwards.

"Can I speak freely, Your Highness?"

"But of course."

"Don't you want to produce an heir someday? Or take a wife? I don't mean me, I was just curious." she spoke in a raspy voice, her hand rubbing her neck which was slightly bruised.

Sebastian chuckled. "Such personal questions. I would very much like to settle down and work on expanding the Vael line, but...there are other things that need my attention. You know what happened in Kirkwall. There can be no rest until the culprits are found." Amelia nodded, and Sebastian felt the anger in him rising once more. The very mention of Anders made him see red. "You should leave now lass, unless...you wanted another go?"

"Is that what you would like, my Prince?"

Sebastian sighed, and shook his head. It would not be a good idea to lay with her again, when he was feeling so angry. Those were always the times when he would become too aggressive. He felt as if it were some kind of demonic possession, this hate that festered inside of him that always seemed to rear it's ugly head when he was making love to a beautiful woman. The Madam at Starkhaven's brothel had made several complaints that her girls returned too bruised after their visits with the prince. "_Who is going to spend their coin when they look as if they've been in a fight with a genlock?" _she would say, and Sebastian would give her a few sovereigns to shut her up. Amelia was a sweet girl, too sweet for him to take out his frustrations on her.

"It would be best if you were to go home now." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. "Please, come see me again sometime."

He watched her dress and leave his chambers, already knowing that she would not return to him. They seldom did.

* * *

The next day would be a busy one. Sebastian was to supervise Fenris' newest recruits, and choose which ones he wished to join his army. He had risen early, unable to sleep much that night from his clouded thoughts. He approached Fenris' chambers, and knocked on the door. Several seconds later Fenris answered.

"Shall we go take a look at these new men you've been working on?"

"Very well. Just give me a moment."

Sebastian watched as Fenris went to his desk, and grabbed some papers, locking them in a drawer. He took his sword, and joined the prince in the hall.

"Has Orana already left for her duties?"

"She has."

"I will join you in a moment. I have some things I need to tend to first."

Fenris gave him a nod, and set off towards the recruitment facility. When he was out of sight, Sebastian pulled out a key, and unlocked Fenris' chambers. He was no fool. He knew the elf had letters coming in every month from their former companions. Someone had to know _something _about Anders and Hawke's whereabouts. Perhaps he would find the answers here, in this room of the Starkhaven palace.

He found himself hovered above his desk, frantically looking for something...anything. He came across a few recent letters. Sebastian picked one up, and began to read.

_Broody!_

_How have you been? Kirkwall hasn't been the same without everyone's favorite gloomy elf. The city is finally calming down. Only took five damn years. They are almost done rebuilding the Chantry now, but what do I care, right? Can you really picture me dressing up in my Sunday finest to attend some ridiculous sermon about how we're all going straight to the Void for our sins? No thank you! Bianca and I are quite content staying in our suite at the Hanged Man. Now this place, it hasn't changed a bit! It's nice to know that some things will always remain the same. _

_Have you heard from ole fire fingers and she who we shall not name? Rivaini came for a visit last week. She says they've been low on sovereigns, as you can imagine they would be. Can't be easy to raise a kid in the conditions they have to deal with. Well, I should go now. Bianca gets impatient when I keep her waiting._

_Your ever so handsome friend,_

_Varric_

Sebastian stared down at the parchment for several moments. The dwarf had to be talking about Anders and Hawke, he just knew it! The treachery that Fenris would know about this and keep it from him made Sebastian want to break something. There had to be more letters. Varric mentioned that the pirate kept in touch with them. Maybe she had written Fenris too. He shuffled through more clutter on the desk, until he saw Isabela's familiar cursive. It was sent recently too.

_Fenris,_

_When are you getting that gorgeous ass of yours down here for a visit? It's not fair. You know I can't come see you, seeing as you are Serah-stick-up-his-ass' right-hand man now. Why don't .you come live in Rivain? You'd love it. Taverns everywhere, and women with loose morals. What's not to love? Plus, "Amira" is not far away. Ugh, I even can't stand to write the name. Honestly, do you really think your mail is going to be tampered with? _

_Don't keep me waiting for a reply so long this time. _

_Yours in waiting,_

_Isabela_

Sebastian knew the name "Amira" had some sort of significance. He could have sworn that it came up in Kirkwall sometime. He stood there, frantically wracking his brain for an answer when it hit him. The child they lost. He remembered sitting at the Hanged Man with all of Hawke's companions. She was pregnant at the time, and Merrill asked her if she had names picked out. It was going to be Malcolm if it was a boy after her father, or Amira after Anders' aunt. So Fenris knew of their whereabouts. She had taken a new alias and was residing somewhere around Rivain. Sebastian wondered if Anders would still be at her side. He looked through the rest of the letters on the desk, but could not find any more evidence. Then the drawer underneath came to his attention. Yes, he saw Fenris stash something in there earlier. He went to open it only to find that it was locked. No matter, for Sebastian was a skilled rogue. He picked the lock in a matter of seconds, and instantly he picked up at least three dozen letters. All from "Amira." The prince read through them all, and cringed every time she spoke of the mage, that vile, horrible man who had ended Elthina's life. They had a child now, and were living on a small farm.

Sebastian put the letters back, as if they had never been touched. Rage boiled inside of him, knowing that his friend, his best friend, had been hiding this secret from him for so long. He felt like wringing Fenris' neck! But no, there had to be a better way. Sebastian laughed, knowing his retribution would soon be coming. So soon, he could almost taste the blood on his lips. He grabbed a fresh piece of paper and began to write in as close detail to Fenris' penmanship as possible.

"_Dear Amira,"_


	5. Frozen

**A/N: After much delay, here is the next installment. Probably my favorite chapter I have written in the TCTAC/RR universe. It was quite emotional for me, but I hope you enjoy it. I based a lot of it from lyrics of the song Frozen by Within Temptation. On YT here: /watch?v=JizBVv-J5_0**

* * *

Hawke sat at the table, Gavin in her lap as they ate breakfast. She ran her fingers through his hair, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as he shoveled some food into his mouth.

"You really shouldn't coddle him so much. He's big enough to sit in his own chair."

"But I wanna sit wiff Mama!" Gavin told his father.

"You heard him."

"Hawke, you can barely leave the house for five minutes without him putting up a fuss. Don't you think it's time to cut the umbilical cord. Even a little?"

"Anders, he's only going to be small for so long."

"Fine, have it your way," Anders said, getting up to clear the table. "But I don't want to hear any whining when he is twelve years old and still sneaking into our bed because he has a nightmare." At that, Gavin turned his head into his mother's shoulder and began to whimper.

"I don't like the bad dreams. They're scawy."

"Aw, sweetheart. Did you have another nightmare last night?"

Gavin nodded. "It was about da bad men again. I don't wike dem, Mama."

"Shh, it's alright. They aren't real." Hawke said, as she rocked him back and forth. Anders shook his head and was about to say something when there was a rap at the door. He opened it to a red-headed boy, who was holding out a letter.

"I was asked to deliver this."

Anders handed the boy a few silver coins and accepted the letter. He closed the door, looking over the envelope and then handed it to Hawke.

"It's for you."

She let Gavin slink out of her lap, and he directly ran to his room to go play with his toys. Hawke opened the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Amira,_

_I am in town for a few days, and it is urgent that I speak with you alone. Please come see me this afternoon. I am staying at The Rusty Blade inn. I will be waiting in one of the upstairs rooms, the last on the left. You may bring the family if you'd like, but I urge you to leave them downstairs at least initially. We must speak in private first. I will be waiting for you._

_Fenris_

Hawke stood from her seat, reading over the letter a few more times. "It's from Fenris. He's in town."

"He's in town at this very moment?"

"That's what the letter says."

"Why wouldn't he give you any notice beforehand?"

Hawke shrugged and crossed to the bedroom, Anders following her. "Who knows? But he says it's urgent."

She fished two cloaks from the dresser; a deep purple one for her and a maroon one for Anders. They wore them each time they ventured into town for supplies, in fear of being recognised. It was hard enough to blend in as it was, as most living in Rivain had a darker complexion. They never bothered to get a cloak for Gavin; no one could possibly know about the young boy, aside from their close friends. Anders grabbed her arm.

"Love, slow down for a moment. Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"You didn't seem to have any issues when Varric stopped by unannounced last winter. Why is it a big deal now? Let me guess, it's because it's Fenris, isn't it?"

"Of course that's why it's a big deal, and not for the reason you're thinking! Hawke, you know who he is friends with; the very man who threatened to amass an army to bring me down."

"So what do you want me to do, not go? Ignore one of my only friends who I haven't seen in years? I am tired of living in fear, Anders."

Anders exhaled loudly, and cupped her face, pressing his lips tenderly to her forehead. "Sweetheart, I am sorry. I know you have given up much for me. I just worry for our safety. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to either of you."

"I was the Champion of Kirkwall once, remember? We'll be fine." She said, offering him a smile. Anders pulled her into his embrace, holding her closely as his lips met hers.

"I love you, please don't doubt that for a moment."

"I love you too. Now can we please go?"

"Alright, alright. I'll go let Gavin know that we're going into town."

Hawke wrapped her cloak around her, as she watched Anders disappear into the other room. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard a huge "Yay!" erupt for her child, when he heard they were going into town. Hawke couldn't blame him for his excitement, it was nice to get away here and there, if only for an hour or two. They had taught their son from a young age never to say 'mage' out in public. He knew what his parents were, and with the world still in conflict, it was better to be safe than sorry. They still didn't know if Gavin would possess such skills, but it was highly likely with the genetics of both of his parents.

The three of them entered the town of Afsaana. The streets were bustling with merchants and villagers looking to spend their coin. It was a warm day, but even still, the two mages kept their hoods up and heads down. Marian looked around, seeing if she would spot that familiar mop of white hair before she entered the tavern. There was no sight of Fenris out on the street, although she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She shook it off as just being nervous to see Fenris again.

Anders stopped at a stall, buying a few odds and ends for the house, including a few bottles of wine. Marian gave him a questioning look.

"Thought we could perhaps have some alone time tonight after Gavin goes to bed." he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Marian couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, why not." she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. It was slow but tender, and filled with passion as kisses with Anders always were.

An unimpressed Gavin spat. "Yucky!"

Anders bent down to level himself with his son. "You say that now. Just you wait. One day you'll be chasing the girls all over town."

"If you're anything like your father," Hawke smirked.

"Hey, what's the supposed to mean?" Anders said, grabbing his chest, feigning a wound.

"Oh, I've heard the stories. You forget that we were friends before lovers."

"Ah, right." he answered, smiling and playfully intertwining his fingers in hers.

"Wook! Toys!" Gavin yelled, pulling his father's free hand in the direction of a brightly painted stall meant for children.

Anders let out a chuckle. "Okay okay, I guess I have a few silvers left over for some toys."

"You two go ahead. I'm going to look for Fenris."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll meet you here in a few minutes."

Anders gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she pulled away and entered The Rusty Blade Inn, which was just across the street.

Hawke glanced around tavern, which she had only stepped foot in a few times since her arrival to Rivain. It was filled with people drinking and laughing, despite it only being midday. The Rivaini people were different than Fereldan's or Free Marcher's. They had a more easy going nature, and were not ruled by the Chantry, which was the deciding factor that lead Hawke and Anders there in particular. No Chantry meant no Templars. Marian walked up to the innkeeper, to make sure that the information she had in the letter was correct.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a friend who said he was staying here."

"Does he have a name?" The elderly innkeeper joked, running his fingers through his scraggly beard.

"Yes, it's Fenris."

"Ah yes. He's occupying one of the upstairs suites. Funny white hair and blue eyes?"

"Close. His eyes are green."

The man laughed. "My mistake. He checked in this morning, hasn't left since. He should be there."

"Thank you," Hawke said, and headed up the stairs. She walked down the long corridor, until she reached the last door on the left, as Fenris' letter instructed. She let out a deep breath, and pulled the hood of her cloak off of her head. She knocked on the door a few times, and when no answer came she felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. Something felt off. Worried for the safety of her friend and former lover, she opened the door in a panic.

"Fenris?" Hawke called as she walked into the suite. There standing at the window, back turned to her was a man with white hair, but immediately she knew it wasn't Fenris. Fear gripped her heart, but as she turned to flee the room, there were four guards blocking her way, guards of the Starkhaven army. One shut the door, and as she whipped around she saw familiar blue eyes greeting her.

"Sebastian," she gasped, and he chuckled. He removed the white wig from his head, and took a few slow steps towards her. Two of the guards held her by her arms and when she began to summon her mana, Sebastian interrupted her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Give me one good reason not to!" she spat.

"Some of my men are watching your precious family at this very moment. If something happens to me, they have been instructed to kill them."

"No…" she whimpered, immediately feeling tears well up in her eyes at the thought of something happening to her child and husband. She eased up on the spell, allowing her mana to settle into a dormant state.

"The boy looks just like him. Pity. The last thing Thedas needs is another Anders." Sebastian almost hissed the name as if it were a disease.

Hawke couldn't even look at Sebastian. Images of her son and Anders laying in the middle of the street, dead plagued her mind. She felt as if all the wind were knocked out of her lungs, and she was gasping for air.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" she asked, coldly.

"A very interesting question, indeed. I've been searching for you for five long years now. Many of Thedas has, but none so determined as I. You see, Hawke, I have been planning my retribution ever since that night in Kirkwall, when that murderer of yours killed Elthina. He would have killed me too, had I not been in your company. Do you really think that deserves to go unpunished? That he should simply be allowed to wander the streets?"

"I know what he did was wrong, but you have to understand that Justice.."

Sebastian threw a dagger at the wall behind her in a fit of rage and stomped towards her, his hands grasping the collar of her cloak.

"Do not dare make excuses for him! He needs to pay for what he did!" His face had gone completely red and his breathing ragged. Sebastian's chest heaved, and he took a step back, letting himself calm down. "And pay he will," he said in a quieter voice. "You see, dear Marian, I had planned to hurt you in order to hurt him. To kill you, in fact. Murdering Anders would be much too easy, I need to see him suffer; to know just what it feels like to have someone you love ripped away with absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with. But please, don't let my boy see. He's an innocent in all of this," she said, her voice quivering.

Sebastian laughed softly, and ran his hand across her face. Hawke turned away from him.

"Ah, but that's where I was wrong. Hurting you would make me no different than he. And you were a good friend to me, Hawke. A good person, who got mixed up with a dangerous man. His crimes are not yours, so why should you pay for them? As I watched the three of you this morning, a much better plan came to me, and I think you'll agree."

"What would you have of me?"

"Life as Starkhaven's ruler has been missing something. Sure, I have power, an army, women throwing themselves at me. But it has become lonely, and my people expect me to find a wife. Who better than you?"

Hawke couldn't help but let out a curt laugh. "You can't be serious."

"Indeed I am, Hawke. It would be an adjustment for all to know that the Champion of Kirkwall is on the throne - a mage herself - but they will trust my word. Once you are deemed harmless - and I'm sure you've heard by now I have the devices to subdue your magic - they will grow to accept you."

"Have you forgotten that I'm already married?"

"Oh, you mean that pitiful backyard ceremony you held? No priest gave you their blessing, and therefore, technically your marriage isn't even real."

Hawke bit her lip, wracking her brain for something to make him change his mind. "I'm a wanted woman, Sebastian. Surely you must see the flaw in this."

"Aye, but they want you simply for information on the whereabouts of your precious mage. You were a respected and loved woman, nobody would blame you for the misdeeds of another. So what I am offering is this; return to Starkhaven with me as my betrothed, and I will tell everyone that Anders is dead. The hunt for him will stop, and you can stop hiding."

"But Gavin…" she breathed deeply, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. "He's my baby Sebastian. Please, I can't abandon him like this."

"Would you prefer the other alternative, Hawke? I would rather not harm a child, but if you are unwilling to participate, you give me no choice but to follow my original plan. You and your child will die, I assure you that much."

A quiet sob escaped her lips. "How do I know you won't hurt them when I leave?"

"I give you my word, here in front of these fine men. I will not harm your family if you obey my rules."

"How is this better than what you originally planned? I don't understand."

"Because I want him to suffer for life. What would hurt him more, do you think? Watching you die just before I end his life, or watching the woman he so loves move on with someone else? Think about it."

How she wanted to kill him. She felt rage overcome her, as her heartbeat sped to a deafening thrum throughout her ears. She took in a deep breath, reminding herself that if she harmed the bastard that it would do her family no good. "Anders will fight for me. He knows I love him. He knows that our child means the world to me."

"An excellent point, but not one I haven't found a solution to. You see, Marian, this is where you really come in. We could disappear in the dead of the night, and Anders would be filled with worry. Originally, I thought that might be sufficient, but no. It is going to be you who tells him."

"What?" Hawke gasped, disbelieving her ears.

"You are going to tell your family that I offered you a better life, that you tire of this game of hide-and-seek. You will allow me to place a collar on your neck that will drain your mana and all magical ability, and you will look your family in the eyes and tell them that you _want _to leave with me. And you'd better make it convincing. You always were the cunning little actress back in Kirkwall when you needed to be."

Hawke fell to her knees, and began to weep. She could no longer keep her emotions at bay, and the strong woman that Sebastian had always known her to be flew out the window. It felt like something straight out of a nightmare. Anders was her heart, and Gavin her soul. How could she possibly live without them? How could she tell her husband and baby that she no longer wished to be with them? Maybe Anders would catch on, but Gavin - the thought of facing her son and telling him that his mother was abandoning him utterly destroyed her.

"Please, Sebastian," she begged. "I'll go with you. I'll do whatever you ask, but don't make me do this. I can't hurt my boy like that. I love him too much," she sobbed, her face soaked with tears.

He knelt before her and tilted her chin. "It won't be enough. It has to hurt. I am sorry the child has to be involved, but there is no other way. He's a young lad, he'll get over this. And one day, when you and I have our firstborn, I promise that you will get over this too."

Hawke narrowed her eyes through the tears, her voice cold and callous despite her emotional state. "You think I will want to lay with you? You are taking everything I hold dear to me away! I will _never _love you, Sebastian."

"You were able to love a murderer, and dally with an escaped elven slave. Surely a prince won't be so bad." He replied, completely unaffected by her words. "So, what is it, Hawke?"

"Fine," she squeaked out in a hoarse voice. "I'll do it, so long as you don't hurt them." The guards lifted her to her feet as Sebastian walked over to a man sitting on the corner she hadn't noticed until now.

"The collar, Elwin." Sebastian addressed him. Elwin looked nervous, as his hands fumbled through a bag and retrieved a slender device. Of course, she had heard of the Chantry's new ways to control mages without making them Tranquil. Word had reached Rivain some time ago of the new device, and how it was created in Starkhaven. Many apostates were coming forward, glad to be rid of their magic, even in a place such as Rivain.

Sebastian stepped forward, and Hawke gave him a menacing stare. "If you dare go back on your word, if something happens to them - "

"You will exact your revenge on me? I will gladly get Elwin to remove the collar and allow you to fight me, but it will not come to that. I promise you that much. Now, lower your head so that I may put this on without hurting you."

Hawke was defeated. She could see no other way around it. She bowed her head before him, allowing Sebastian to place the collar around her neck and snap it in place. She felt like a slave, bowing and submitting to her new master. She wondered if this is how Fenris felt when he was a slave. _Fenris_. He was Sebastian's friend, surely he would not stand for this. Thoughts raced through her mind at such an alarming speed that she could barely keep up. She just had to get through the hard part, which would be seeing the look on her family's face as she left. But once she was at the castle, maybe she could get Fenris on her side.

"There, all set. Now, I'll give you a few moments to collect yourself before you say goodbye." Sebastian nodded at his men, and two of them left the suite. Hawke sat on the corner of the bed, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Remember, you must be convincing." Sebastian hissed in her ear.

"I know! Let me think." She snapped back.

Her heart panicked and she stood to her feet as she heard Gavin crying and Anders cursing, their steps drawing near. The door swung open, as the guards pushed her family forward into the center of the room. Gavin's face was red and he was quivering, and she so desperately wanted to run to him and scoop him in her arms. Her motherly instincts almost won as she took a step forward, but Sebastian's hand clutched her arm and she was reminded of his ultimatum. Anders' eyes met hers, and then fell on Sebastian and she saw the panic overcome his body.

"Mama!" Gavin wailed, his arms reaching out to Hawke, as he struggled with the guard holding him back.

"Welcome, Anders. I'm so glad you could make it." Sebastian said, his voice cool and collected.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure?" he snarled at the prince.

"It's been five years, Anders. Don't you think it was time we had a nice little chat? I did swear that I would find you, and I am a man of my word after all," Sebastian turned, directing the last statement at Hawke. "You'll be happy to know that I am a benevolent man, the Chantry taught me to be such."

"You're nothing like the man you used to be. I can see it in your eyes," Anders said coldly.

"Do not speak as if you know me, malificar!" He spat, and then a second later spoke calmly. "Your lovely Marian and I have come upon an agreement."

Anders eyes fell on Hawke once again, and she could feel every muscle in her body stiffen. Would this be the last time she'd be allowed to gaze upon the beautiful amber eyes that made her swoon since the moment she met him? Would she never feel his gentle hands roam her body? And that kiss down in the market, it was too short; too brief. Was it to be their last?"

"Hawke, what is he talking about?"

She bit down hard on her lower lip, drawing upon every last ounce of strength that she had. This would kill her, more than it did him. "I have decided to leave with Sebastian. He is offering me a life that you cannot." Her voice hitched, and she felt Sebastian discreetly nudge her in the side, and it was clear that her explanation did not satisfy the prince. "I...I can't do this anymore, Anders. I can't be with you."

"No." Anders shook his head in disbelief. "You don't mean that!"

"Mama, what's happening?" Gavin cried.

It felt as if her heart exploded within her chest. She somehow managed to continue. If it saved their lives, it would be worth it, Hawke assured herself, although doubt had also crept in. "I do, Anders. Sebastian has offered me a real home, and what you offer is complacency. I was never happy here. You had to have known that all along."

"Well I don't! You're telling me every kiss was a lie? All those nights we made love were just an act? And what about that time I helped you bury your mabari in our backyard, when you cried into my shoulder and told me that I was your rock, your reason for breathing! No, this can't be real!"

"Believe her, Anders. It is very real. I came here simply to talk, to offer the both of you redemption by wearing my new creation. It was she who came up with the idea of leaving, all on her own."

His words shocked even her, and she wanted to tear his treacherous tongue right out of his mouth. "It's...it's all true." she lied.

"But our child," Anders whimpered, and as she looked upon his trembling lips, she knew that he had fallen for the trap, just as Hawke fell for the letter. Why hadn't she paid closer attention to the writing? Surely she would have noticed the differences in the cursive. She should have listened to Anders that morning, and Hawke could do nothing but blame herself.

"You're a capable man, Anders. I trust you will take good care of him."

"No Mama! I don't want you go. I wanna come wiff you!" Gavin wailed. Hawke fell to her knees, and took him in her arms one last time, kissing him on the cheek.

"It will be better this way. You be a good boy for your father, okay?" she asked, unable to keep the tremor in her voice at bay. Before she knew it, Sebastian hauled her to her feet. Anders fought with all of his might to get free from the men that held him. She could see the blue flicker in his eyes, and smoke emanate from his body. _Justice_. It had been a long time since the spirit had shown himself, and it was something they kept hidden from their son. The man holding Gavin shrunk back in fear and the little boy ran across the room, hiding behind a chair. Sebastian swiftly grabbed another collar from the pack, and flung it across the room until the device snapped shut around Anders' neck. Anders fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath as the spirit within him vanished as quickly as he came.

"Be thankful for your life, Anders. For others may not be as merciful as I. Come, Hawke." Sebastian beckoned, and Hawke followed, turning her head to glance at her child and the love of her life once more.

"I knew da bad men were real!" Gavin hollered. "Mama don't weave, pwease! I wove you!" he screamed, and Hawke began to cry as she was lead down the stairs, away from all she held dear to her. All in the tavern was quiet as she walked past the patrons, their eyes curious about what had caused the commotion upstairs. She was led into a carriage that was waiting out front. As she sat beside the man she despised more than anyone - even more than Meredith and Quentin - she felt numb. It was sweltering hot outside and she still wore the cloak, but Hawke was frozen. There was an icy cold grip on her heart, as icy as her captor's eyes.

"You'll see, Marian. Things will be much better from now on." Sebastian said as they began to set off towards her new life. He had a sickening smile plastered on his face, but Hawke didn't even notice. All she felt was guilt that she could not protect her family. The Champion of Kirkwall was no more, just a pathetic woman who failed at her duty as a mother and wife. She wiped the tears from her eyes, praying that Fenris would be at the palace. She hoped that once again he would be able to help her as he did all those years ago in Kirkwall when she needed him the most. If only she knew that it would not be so simple. Her nightmare was only just beginning.

* * *

**End notes: You have no idea how emotionally draining as a mother that was to write :-( I'm not sure if anyone checks out the songs I choose for each chapter, but I thoroughly recommend listening to the one I posted at the beginning of the chapter after reading this. I really hope I captured the emotion I was going for. Please let me know your thoughts, the reviews really keep me going. Until next time! - **_**JH**_


End file.
